


Arthur M.D.

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blood, M/M, R, Romance, UST, Violence, medical AU, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: Артур врач, а Имс его пациент. Наверное.





	Arthur M.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды Fandom Inception 2014 на ФБ-2014.  
> Версия 2.0. (Внесены существенные правки)
> 
> Бета Annette_N, бета первой версии текста Крыкошка.
> 
> За коллаж огромное спасибо чудесной Bri An

Когда этот парень появился в приемном покое, Артур дежурил уже вторые сутки подряд. Немного прихрамывая, пациент подошел к медсестре и что-то спросил, она бегло осмотрела его, и, аккуратно взяв под локоть, подвела к свободной кушетке за шторой. Заставив его сесть, она махнула рукой и подозвала Артура.  
Пожар, случившийся на пароме накануне вечером, поставил на уши весь город: врачи и спасатели работали в режиме нон-стоп, пострадавшие продолжали прибывать, катастрофически не хватало свободных рук. Артур едва держался на ногах, но новому пациенту явно была нужна помощь. На лице у него были следы крови и уже проявлялись ссадины, разбитые костяшки рук стыдливо прятались в рукава растянутой толстовки, на голову был наброшен капюшон, а широкие штаны и армейские ботинки испачканы грязью и сажей.  
– Эй, док, это вы тут главный? – обратился он к Артуру.  
– Дежурный, – ответил тот. – Жалобы?  
Артур деловито поправил очки, взял пустой бланк и приготовился собирать анамнез. Пациент помолчал.  
– Нога. Кажется, – наконец неуверенно сказал он.  
– Правая, левая? Вверху, внизу? Бедро, колено, голень, суставы? Болит, тянет, колет? – спрашивал Артур, черкая пометки в больничном листе.  
Не услышав ответа, Артур поднял строгий взгляд на пациента. Тот был в замешательстве.  
– Правая. Точно, правая. Болит. Наверное. Я наступить на нее не могу, – парень говорил отрывисто, будто не описывал боль, а тщательно подбирал слова.  
– Ясно, – вздохнул Артур. – Ложитесь, – скомандовал он, натягивая перчатки.  
Пациент послушно забрался на кушетку с ногами и постарался лечь ровно.  
– Тут больно? А тут? – Артур ощупывал бедро, постепенно спускаясь к щиколотке. – А так?  
Артур нажимал на ногу и внимательно наблюдал за реакцией пациента – но то ли он слишком устал, то ли реакции действительно не было. В это время скорая привезла очередного тяжело пострадавшего, и Артуру пришлось отвлечься.  
– Рентген, общий анализ крови, – дал он последнее указание подбежавшей медсестре и скрылся за занавеской.  
Спустя почти сутки после того бешеного дежурства, Артур, уже отоспавшийся и посвежевший, разгребал в ординаторской кипу медкарт и листов назначения. Ему на глаза как раз попался больничный лист, заполненный им и кем-то из практикантов. Быстро просматривая его, он выхватывал только отдельные фразы: «повреждение и разрыв мениска коленного сустава правой ноги», «по результатам артроскопии вправлен поврежденный хрящ, сшиты разорванные связки», «назначены антибиотики широкого спектра действия, обезболивающее, антикоагулянты», «от наблюдения в стационаре отказался».  
Артур задумчиво прикусил губу. Пациент был в высшей степени странным, а ведь за интернатуру и ординатуру он повидал не так уж мало. Артур заподозрил, что с пациентом не все чисто, а отсутствие номера медицинской страховки и полного имени насторожило его еще больше.  
– Имс… Родители явно были с чувством юмора, – пробормотал Артур, откладывая папку в стопку подписанных.

***  
Ужасно хотелось курить и на воздух. Артур отошел на положенные двадцать метров от больницы и устало прислонился к столбу. Где-то рядом послышался шорох, но он не придал ему значения. Артур щелкнул зажигалкой и затянулся, прикрыв глаза.  
– Нарушаете, док? – послышалось из темноты. – А как же здоровый образ жизни и все такое? Разве вы не должны его пропагандировать?  
– Кто здесь? – спросил Артур, откашлявшись. На свет вышел мужчина. – Имс?  
– Не помню, чтобы я называл вам свое имя, – настороженно ответил тот.  
– Я читал медкарту, – коротко пояснил доктор, снова затягиваясь. – Какими судьбами?  
Имс немного неуклюже вытащил руку из кармана. Та странно качнулась и повисла в локте.  
– Черт, – Артур выбросил недокуренную сигарету и тут же потащил пациента в приемный покой.  
Ранним утро все в клинике еще были сонными. Ночная смена зевала от усталости, дозаправляясь кофеином, медсестры просматривали карты и назначения, врачи устроились в ординаторской. Артур усадил Имса на кушетку и принялся разрезать рукав его кофты.  
– Эй! Это моя любимая толстовка! – возразил тот, выдергивая руку.  
Артур ошарашенно смотрел на Имса и никак не мог сложить два и два: судя по тому, что он успел увидеть, – у парня совершенно точно был перелом, что непременно должно было вызывать адскую боль, но тот двигал рукой, словно ничего подобного не чувствовал. Имс согнулся и зло посмотрел на доктора.  
– А рука у тебя что? Нелюбимая? Дай сюда. Купишь ты себе еще толстовок, а вот руки запасные, прости, закончились, – строго сказал Артур, аккуратно взял руку Имса и продолжил кромсать плотную ткань.  
– Ладно, – недовольно пробурчал тот.  
Артур внимательно рассмотрел конечность от локтя до кисти и прощупал ее, отслеживая реакции Имса. Ни один мускул не дергался у него на лице, а шипел и айкал он явно невпопад — при нажатии там, где болеть никак не могло. Артур задумчиво нахмурился.  
– Ариадна! – подозвал он молоденькую сестричку. – Проводи его на рентген и проследи, чтобы Нэш все сделал сейчас. Результаты мне нужны срочно. А потом приведешь обратно ко мне, вместе со снимками.  
Девушка кивнула и, сверкнув глазами в сторону Имса, попросила следовать за ней. Имс придерживал руку и смотрел на Артура заинтересованно.  
Тем временем Артур отыскал карту загадочного пациента и внес туда новые записи. Уже через полчаса Имс топтался на пороге перевязочной, а врач и Ариадна рассматривали свежий снимок.  
– Как я и думал. Закрытый перелом локтевой кости со смещением, – сказал Артур, внимательно глядя Имсу в глаза.  
– И… что делать? – спросил тот.  
– Сейчас выровняем тебе кость, наложим гипс, выпишем антикоагулянты и обезболивающее.  
– Мне позвать Доминика? – спросила Ариадна.  
– Нет, я сам, – ответил Артур, усаживая Имса на неудобный стул. – Будем использовать местную анестезию…  
– Нет! – отрезал Имс и тут же пояснил: – У меня аллергия на эти штуки. Давайте так.  
– Будет больно, – предупредил Артур, недоверчиво глядя на Имса.  
– Я в курсе. Давай, док, быстрее начнем – быстрее закончим.  
Артур покачал головой, одной рукой взялся за локоть поврежденной конечности, а другой – за кисть, поймал взгляд Имса и резко дернул, не отводя глаза. Имс взвыл и тут же стиснул зубы, но его тело никак не отреагировало: ни сокращения мышц, ни напряжения, ни дрожи.  
– Все-все, теперь потерпи, пока я наложу гипс, – Артур успокаивающе похлопал Имса по плечу и отвернулся, доставая все необходимое. – Как ты умудрился сломать руку?  
– Упал, – равнодушно ответил Имс, наблюдая, как порхают пальцы Артура над гипсовой повязкой.  
– Ага, упал. А может, о чью-то челюсть? – Артур нарочно провоцировал пациента. – Чем ты занимаешься? Как зарабатываешь на жизнь?  
– Мелкая подработка, то там, то сям, – уклончиво ответил Имс. – Не бойся, док, с голоду не помру, – улыбнулся он, показывая неровный ряд зубов.  
– Артур, – ответил тот, бросив короткий взгляд на пациента. – Через месяц придешь на осмотр. Руке обеспечить покой. В ближайший месяц ты точно не сможешь ею ничего делать. Кстати, ты правша? – внезапно вспомнил Артур. Он закончил с повязкой и достал блокнот с рецептами.  
– Амбидекстер, – ухмыльнулся Имс. – Ладно, док, я понял. Валяться и болеть. Надеюсь, не в этих стенах?  
– Нет, лечение амбулаторное. Только не забивай на лекарства, принимай их, как тут написано, – Артур протянул Имсу рецепт. – И приди на осмотр…  
– Через месяц, я понял. Как я могу пропустить возможность увидеть тебя еще раз? – Имс широко улыбнулся, устраивая руку в косыночном бандаже, и посмотрел на Артура. Тот одарил его внимательным взглядом и проводил к выходу. На обратном пути его перехватил Кобб.  
– Что у тебя с ним? – спросил он прямо.  
– А что у меня с ним? – переспросил Артур, недоуменно глядя на своего интерна.  
– Ну, ты редко сам накладываешь гипс, предпочитая передавать таких пациентов мне или Юсуфу, вот я и…  
– Профессиональный интерес, – перебил его Артур и почти не солгал. Сегодня он очень внимательно наблюдал за Имсом, и по всему выходило, что либо у того железная воля, либо он просто не чувствует боли. Артур решил не делать поспешных выводов, свериться еще раз со справочниками и проконсультироваться у наставника. В конце концов, Майлз – опытный врач и даст дельный совет.  
Ну, а то, что Имс открыто флиртовал с ним, Артур сразу понял. И это ему понравилось. Но флирт не имел к его намерениям никакого отношения. Никакого. Совершенно.

***  
Строгие буквы плавно растекались по больничным листам и бланкам. Артур заполнял истории, проверял назначения, готовил выписки, словом – работал, не покладая рук. Тишину в ординаторской нарушало только шуршание бумаги и скрип его любимой перьевой ручки. В утренние часы здесь обычно был только Артур. И Мол.  
– Артур, сколько чашек кофе ты уже выпил? – спросила она, ставя очередную ему на стол.  
– Пять, – ответил тот и повел носом, вдыхая бодрящий аромат.  
– А мне кажется, гораздо больше, – пробормотала Мол, глядя на смятые бумажные стаканчики в урне.  
– Может быть. На пятой я всегда сбиваюсь со счета, – машинально ответил Артур, продолжая писать в истории болезни.  
Мол вздохнула, покачала головой и отошла к окну. Розовый рассвет уже давно стал ярким солнечным утром, и она грелась в ласковых лучах, сощурив глаза, словно довольная кошка.  
– Скажи, Артур, а почему ты сам заполняешь карты и больничные листы? Ты же старший ординатор! У тебя не только практиканты, даже интерны в подчинении. Уверена, Юсуф или Кобб с радостью все сделают. В конце концов, это тоже входит в их обязанности, – продолжала приставать Мол. – Или вот Ариадна. Она от тебя без ума, ты только попроси, и девчонка тебе звезду с неба достанет.  
– Ага, ты давно переписывала после практикантов карты всего отделения? – не остался в долгу Артур, пропуская замечание насчет медсестры мимо ушей.  
– Это низко, Артур, напоминать о неудачах и промахах. Но я тебя прощаю, – великодушно ответила Мол, улыбаясь.  
– Я безмерно этому рад, – больше не поднимая взгляда, ответил ей тот.  
Мол хмыкнула и собиралась сказать что-то еще, но в это время, нервно хихикая, в ординаторскую ввалились Кобб и Юсуф.  
– Помяни черта, – проворчал Артур.  
– Доктор Би, там ваш любимый пациент ждет в приемном, – сказал Юсуф, пытаясь сдержать смешок.  
Рука Артура дрогнула, и петля буквы «д» получилась больше обычной.  
– Сколько раз говорить: моя фамилия Брайант. Или учись выговаривать, или проваливай отсюда, – неожиданно резко ответил Артур. – В какой он смотровой?  
– В третьей, – быстро ответил посерьезневший интерн.  
– А если я еще раз замечу, что вы курите травку на работе, вылетите отсюда с волчьим билетом. Вас, Кобб, это тоже касается, – добавил Артур уже у дверей.  
Мол смерила их строгим взглядом и вышла следом.  
– Имс, месяц еще не… – начал Артур и осекся: на кушетке сидел его давний пациент-ипохондрик по фамилии Фишер. Примерно раз в неделю он находил в интернете новую ужасную болезнь, тут же обнаруживал у себя ее симптомы и несся изводить Артура стенаниями о скорой кончине.  
– Доктор Брайтон! – воскликнул Фишер, спрыгивая с кушетки и протягивая для приветствия руку в силиконовой перчатке. – Я так рад, что попал именно к вам!  
– Брайант, – машинально поправил Артур, уже привыкший к тому, что пациенты произносят его фамилию неправильно. – Симптомы какого смертельного заболевания привели вас ко мне на этот раз?  
– Извините, доктор, я так волнуюсь, – Фишер, казалось, не заметил разочарования, которое испытал Артур при виде него. Или предпочел этого не заметить. – Напрасно вы язвите, на этот раз все серьезно!  
– Внимательно слушаю вас, Роберт, – вздохнул Артур, усаживаясь в кресло и подтягивая к себе пухлую папку с историей болезни, любезно принесенную Ариадной.  
Артур слушал вполуха, отмечая про себя только детали, нужные для определения диагноза, и пропуская привычные ахи и вздохи Фишера.  
– …Так что вы скажете, доктор? – закончил свою длинную речь Роберт.  
Артур перевел взгляд с жалюзи на пациента. Фишер выглядел превосходно: стильная одежда, начищенные туфли, аккуратная прическа. Все в нем кричало, что он хочет внимания, отчаянно требует его. А еще он точно знал, что Фишер гей. Артура никогда не интересовала ориентация его пациентов, особенно учитывая, что и сам он «играл за обе команды», но почему-то явно выраженные предпочтения Фишера сильно раздражали.  
– Вы перемудрили, Роберт. Опять. Контактный дерматит – с этого все началось. И вместо того чтобы подождать, пока лекарство подействует, и сдать анализ для выявления аллергена, вы перестраховались и приняли на веру все советы, которые только нашли в Интернете, – устало вздохнул Артур.  
– Но как же, – Роберт был явно расстроен, плечи его опустились, а взгляд потускнел.  
– Как обычно, – оборвал его Артур. – Судя по тому, что я вижу, у вас аллергия на силикон. Сделать тесты, конечно, не помешает. Вдруг еще что-то выявим. Снимите перчатки, вот вам мазь. Если вам так необходимо что-то носить на руках, выберите более... элегантный вариант, например, хлопок. Что касается других резиновых изделий, рекомендую латекс. Но пока не придут результаты анализов, лучше воздержаться.  
– Спасибо, доктор Брайант, вы, как всегда, правы, – вздохнул Фишер и потупил взгляд, не зная, куда деть руки.  
– Это моя работа, – слабо улыбнулся Артур. – Роберт, могу я вас попросить?  
– Да, конечно! Все, что угодно, – тут же встрепенулся тот.  
– Когда вы в следующий раз обнаружите у себя страшную болезнь, воспользуйтесь своим умом, который у вас, я уверен, есть, и оцените симптомы трезво, с долей здорового скепсиса. И если после этого у вас останутся сомнения, бросайте все и идите в больницу. Никаких форумов, фэйсбуков, твиттеров – сразу к врачу. Вы меня поняли? – и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжил: – И, смею надеяться, что этим врачом буду не я.  
Для закрепления эффекта Артур одарил ошарашенного Фишера долгим строгим взглядом и вышел. Следующими на очереди были Кобб и Юсуф. Стоящая недалеко от смотровой Мол лишь усмехнулась, увидев, как быстро Артур шагал в сторону ординаторской.

***  
Через месяц на осмотр и снятие гипса Имс так и не пришел. И на следующий – тоже. Тонкая папка с его историей болезни постоянным напоминаем лежала на столе Артура.  
Наконец, спустя три месяца с последнего визита, Артур решил попробовать его разыскать. Если не брать в расчет все симптомы и странности, в сухом остатке он имел только имя, и не факт, что настоящее. Этого было слишком мало, чтобы найти человека не то что в Нью-Йорке – даже в Бруклине. Тогда он обратился к коллегам – обзвонил все больницы на Лонг-Айленде, где были бесплатные клиники, но выяснить удалось совсем немного. С разной периодичностью – от нескольких недель до нескольких месяцев – к ним обращался за помощью странного вида молодой мужчина. В коротком описании внешности Артур узнал Имса. Он представлялся по-разному: Питер, Джон, Лютер, Джим, Мартин. Травмы, как правило, были насильственного характера: ссадины, переломы, ушибы, иногда незначительные внутренние повреждения. Пациент всегда приходил один, оплачивал наличкой и отказывался от госпитализации. Последний раз Имс обращался по поводу выбитых пальцев рук в соседнюю клинику около месяца назад. И все коллеги, как один, сходились во мнении, что парень или сидит на каких-то препаратах, или просто чокнутый, раз при таких повреждениях добирается до больницы на своих двоих.  
В один из неоперационных дней Артуру удалось поговорить с Майлзом.  
– Профессор, как часто вам встречались люди с анальгезией? – спросил он, устроившись с чашкой кофе на диване в ординаторской.  
– Нечасто, – ответил Майлз после недолгих раздумий. – Если мы говорим именно об анальгезии. А с синдромом Бельмонда – еще реже.  
– Ну, во всем мире зарегистрировано не более шестидесяти случаев врожденной анальгезии, – тут же вспомнил статистику Артур.  
– Именно, доктор Брайант. Один из этих, как вы говорите, «случаев» до сих пор у меня наблюдается. Могу дать вам его историю для ознакомления. Только зачем вам?  
– Кажется, у меня есть... был, – исправился Артур, – такой пациент. В клинику пару раз обращался молодой человек со схожими симптомами.  
– Вам необходима моя консультация? – догадался Майлз и прищурил глаза, мягко улыбаясь.  
– Да, – прямо ответил Артур. – Но все, что у меня есть, – это его медкарта и собственные наблюдения. Сам пациент давно не обращался за помощью.  
– Думаю, этого будет вполне достаточно. Вы очень внимательный врач, Артур. Если вы что-то заподозрили, значит, на это следует обратить внимание.  
Артур прошел от дивана к своему столу и, вынув папку из ящика, протянул ее профессору. Майлз долго рассматривал заполненные аккуратным почерком листы, задавал вопросы, а потом замолчал, повторно пролистывая карту.  
– Есть еще рентгеновские снимки, – сказал Артур, чтобы заполнить неуютную тишину.  
– М? – Майлз будто очнулся от долгих раздумий.  
– Снимки. Ноги и руки. В первый раз перед артроскопией я назначал ему рентген. И, когда он пришел второй раз с переломом руки, тоже. У меня сохранились эти снимки. Показать?  
– Хм. Нет, думаю, этого вполне достаточно, – сказал Майлз, махнув папкой. – Что ж, мой дорогой друг, кажется, это шестьдесят первый случай врожденной анальгезии.  
Артур почему-то совсем не удивился, а лишь кивнул – скорее самому себе, чем профессору. Не то чтобы он считал себя умнее Майлза, выдающегося хирурга и наставника. Просто сложить два и два оказалось довольно просто – стоило только получить чуть больше информации и пролистать нужную литературу.  
– Говорите, его давно не было? – спросил профессор.  
– Три месяца, – ответил Артур и отпил остывший кофе. Внезапно накатила тревога.  
– Это довольно долго, учитывая характер травм, с которыми он обращался.  
– Он был у наших соседей около месяца назад. В Квинс. С выбитыми пальцами, – отрывисто и сухо сообщил Артур. – Думаю, он зарабатывает на жизнь чем-то незаконным.  
– Может быть, вы и правы, Артур. Может быть, и правы, – задумчиво произнес Майлз, вставая с дивана. – Не мне говорить вам, какой здесь район.  
– Профессор, – позвал Артур, когда тот уже был у дверей. – Давно хотел спросить, почему вы работаете здесь? Уверен, большинство клиник США приняли бы вас с распростертыми объятиями.  
– Потому же, почему и вы, Артур, вернулись из Вашингтона проходить интернатуру здесь, – ответил Майлз, лукаво улыбнувшись.  
Артур улыбнулся в ответ и вздернул бровь.  
Он еще раз просмотрел карту Имса, прокрутил в памяти их встречи, намеренно опуская особо интимные моменты, покивал, соглашаясь со своими мыслями, и пришел к выводу, что отсутствие страховки в этих краях не такая уж редкость, равно как и травмы вследствие драки. Просто этот парень – особо задиристый.  
Но что на самом деле не давало покоя – как Имс смог дожить до своих лет без должного медицинского наблюдения и ухода? Больные анальгезией в некоторых случаях даже не чувствовали, когда у них затекали руки во сне, и забывали перевернуться. На вид Имсу было чуть больше двадцати пяти, он был хорошо сложен и не походил на бездомного.  
Мысли, сплошной поток мыслей в голове... Артур безумно устал. Несколько бессонных дежурств вымотали его до изнеможения. Ему срочно требовался отдых. 

***  
По мнению Артура, у Дэйва было два основных достоинства: он не являлся его пациентом, и с ним не бывало скучно.  
– Рад, что ты позвонил. В последнее время мы так редко видимся, – казалось, Дэйв вот-вот брякнет какую-то пошлость а-ля «малыш» или «зайчик», и Артур заранее наморщил нос. – Я отведу тебя в удивительное место! Тебе точно понравится.  
– Хм, как в тот раз, когда ты пригласил меня на фестиваль немецкого кино вместо французского и допытывался, понимаю ли я хоть слово? – скептически ответил Артур.  
– Ох, ну не помню я, на каком языке ты шепчешь, когда кончаешь, – закатил глаза горе-любовник. – Но звучит прикольно.  
– Я вовсе не... – собрался возразить Артур, но тут заметил, что они приближаются к какой-то темной двери, у которой стоял здоровенный вышибала. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не подпольный клуб с блэк-джеком и шлюхами, – взмолился он.  
– Это, – и тут Дэйв показал что-то вышибале, – круче. Гораздо круче!  
Когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, они оказались на довольно крутой металлической лестнице, ведущей глубоко вниз. Дорогу освещали только точки красных фонарей.  
– Круче, говоришь, – проворчал Артур, стараясь не свернуть себе шею при спуске. Он попытался вспомнить, чем же ему не понравилась идея провести пару выходных в тишине дома, но додумать мысль не успел. Они очутились в большом, слабо освещенном зале. Это место больше всего походило на подпольный бойцовский клуб. И, точно, пройдя чуть дальше вглубь, Артур увидел огражденный ринг, устланный мягкими матами, и зрителей, рассаживающихся по местам.  
– Нам сюда, – потянул его Дейв к первому ряду кресел. – Отсюда самый классный вид!  
Посторонним, должно быть, казалось, что он возбужден, но расширенные зрачки и нервное подрагивание кончиков пальцев выдавало действие чего-то легкого. Экстази. Артур не любил, когда Дэйв накачивался, но, в конце концов, никто никому ничего не был должен. Запретить ему он тоже не мог.  
– Сегодня финал! Здесь появился новичок, знаешь, такой бойкий парень, – сообщил Дейв Артуру, а заодно и всем окружающим. Зал наполнялся зрителями, становилось шумно. – Но он вряд ли побьет чемпиона. Рэджи – здоровенная махина! Его еще никто не свалил со времени открытия клуба!  
– М-м-м, – многозначительно промычал Артур, старательно изображая интерес. Шансы Дэйва на секс после боя стремились к нулю. Артур не любил такие места, не любил бои без правил и еще больше не любил, когда его прилюдно лапали, а именно этим сейчас Дэйв и занимался. Все же еще кое в чем, кроме диагноза, был прав профессор Майлз: Артур вернулся в Бруклин, чтобы собирать людей после таких боев, а не смотреть, как они друг друга калечат. Одного ему спасти уже не удалось.  
В это время на арене появился высокий мужчина с длинными седыми волосами и темной бородкой:  
– Господа! – заорал он в микрофон, привлекая к себе внимание. – И дамы, – он бросил взгляд в сторону сочной брюнетки в ярко-красном платье. – Сегодня нам предстоит увидеть еще одну победу чемпиона! Еще один бой, который докажет его превосходство и подтвердит его безоговорочное право носить свой титул! В правом углу – Рэ-э-э-джи-и-и Непобедимы-ы-ы-й!  
На арене появился здоровенный бугай. Артур даже задрал голову, чтобы оценить всю высоту его роста. Он возвышался над ведущим, как гора. Подняв руки вверх, детина вызвал волну криков и воплей среди зрителей. Он явно был фаворитом сегодняшнего боя.  
– Вызов ему бросил невероятно везучий засранец, который раз за разом возвращается на этот ринг, едва срастив свои переломы. В левом углу – Фе-е-е-никс! – В клетку вошел среднего роста парень в коротких шортах. Руки его были обмотаны белыми бинтами, а босыми ногами он проваливался в мягкий пол, голый торс был усеян татуировками.  
У Артура отвисла челюсть. Пару секунд он пытался сообразить, не начались ли у него галлюцинации, но татуировка на правом плече выглядела весьма знакомой.  
– Имс, – прошептал он, и Дэйв вскинулся:  
– Ты знаешь этого парня? Феникса?  
– Нет, нет. Показалось, – отмахнулся Артур и помрачнел. Он еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Рэджи и Имса. Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы всерьез считать, будто у Имса есть хоть какие-то шансы против местного чемпиона.  
Тем временем, бой начался, о чем известил громкий звук гонга. Имс двигался по рингу с такой скоростью, что Артур едва успевал за ним следить. Рэджи из-за своих размеров был неповоротлив, но одним ударом мог вырубить противника. Имс умело избегал его ударов, но один все же прошелся по касательной по спине, а потом еще один угодил прямо в левый бок. Имс замер на пару мгновений, чтобы сделать вдох, но этого Рэджи хватило, чтобы нанести еще один удар по корпусу. Артуру показалось, что он слышал, как захрустели ребра Имса, хотя такое, конечно, было невозможно из-за гула, стоящего в зале. Зрители кричали, подбадривали Рэджи и делали ставки. Только сейчас Артур заметил в углу зала невысокого мужчину, а позади него – доску, где был указан рейтинг бойцов. Наверное, в победу Имса верил только сам Имс.  
Между тем Имс упал, и довольно близко от Артура. Грузный мужчина, который объявлял бой, что-то кричал ему с другой стороны сетки, а Артур смотрел на него во все глаза, отмечая тревожные изменения. Парень сильно побледнел, на левом боку стремительно наливался кровоподтек.  
– Дэйв, ты же здесь не первый раз? – быстро спросил Артур, повернувшись к любовнику и сбрасывая с себя его руки.  
– Ну, вообще у меня VIP-карта, не зря же места у нас такие классные, – похвастался Дэйв. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и он выпятит грудь подобно бойцовому петуху.  
– Кто держит эти бои? Кто-то же спонсирует это... мероприятие? – поинтересовался Артур.  
– Финч, – просто ответил Дэйв и кивнул в сторону уже знакомого бородача. – Он тут главный, и он решает, когда бой окончен.  
– Отлично, – пробормотал Артур и направился к нему.  
– Вставай! Вставай немедленно! – разрывался Финч. – Феникс, вставай!  
Вблизи Имс выглядел еще хуже. Казалось, он вот-вот отключится и держится из последних сил – точнее, все его силы уходили на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании и подняться на локтях. Рэджи его не трогал – видимо, хотел «чистой» победы. Хотя о какой чистоте может идти речь в нелегальных боях без правил!  
– Мистер Финч, – обратился Артур к мужчине, – остановите бой. Немедленно.  
– С чего вдруг, дэнди? – резко ответил бородач, окидывая Артура взглядом. Толпа вокруг ревела и выкрикивала имя чемпиона, приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать хоть слово говорящего.  
– С того, что ваш боец сейчас скончается на ринге, и никаких боев больше не будет, – резко сказал Артур. – У него повреждена селезенка, и если он не умрет от следующего удара Рэджи, то от внутреннего кровотечения сдохнет точно. Вам нужно лишнее внимание?  
– Ты откуда взялся, умник? – рыкнул на него Финч и схватил за лацканы модного пиджака.  
– Эй-эй, он со мной, – выскочил из-за спины Дэйв.  
– Держи свою сучку на привязи, – грубо ответил Финч и толкнул Артура к нему.  
– Я врач, – гнул свое Артур, – и говорю тебе, что он умрет на твоем ринге, и больше не будет боев, тотализатора и девочек с наркотой.  
Финч вскинулся и уже собирался подозвать охрану, чтобы вывели надоедливого придурка, но Имс прохрипел:  
– Док? – при этом изо рта у него потекла кровавая слюна.  
– Да остановишь ты бой или нет, мать твою?! – заорал Артур. – Он же умрет сейчас!  
Он набросился на Финча и вцепился в кожаную жилетку. Дэйв попытался оттащить Артура, но получил локтем в челюсть и отлетел. Артур, держа одной рукой Финча за жилетку, другой схватил его за горло и больно надавил на кадык:  
– Останови бой, – потребовал он. – Немедленно, – добавил коротко и сильнее сжал руку на шее.  
Финч поднял вверх руку, давая условный знак. Прозвучал громкий сигнал сирены, зрители разочарованно взвыли. Больше всех расстроился Рэджи. Артур мигом подскочил к открывающейся решетке.  
– Имс, какой же ты придурок, – прошептал он, наклоняясь над парнем. Быстрый осмотр подтвердил его опасения: разрыв селезенки, несколько сломанных ребер и, возможно, повреждение легкого. Именно это он и озвучил, вызывая бригаду скорой помощи.  
– Адрес, – потребовал Артур от Финча и держащегося за челюсть Дэйва. – Адрес, ну же!  
Финч оторвался от сетки и заторопился к выходу, куда уже устремились всполошенные зрители.  
– Я не знаю, где мы... Это какие-то склады в Квинс... да знаю, что их много... – Рядом с Артуром остановился Дэйв и протянул ему свою пригласительную карту, где и был написан адрес.  
Артур благодарно кивнул и продиктовал его в трубку.  
– Здесь есть другой выход? Мы не поднимем его по этой лестнице, – быстро спросил Артур, и Дэйв указал на дверь в конце уже почти пустого зала. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты встретил медиков. Приведи их сюда.  
Тот отрицательно замотал головой и бросился вслед за Финчем.  
– Подонок! – крикнул ему вслед Артур. – Имс, потерпи еще немного, помощь уже в пути. Я сейчас, слышишь? Я сейчас…

Дальше Артур помнил плохо. Все было как в замедленной съемке. Ему постоянно казалось, что Имс уже перестал дышать, и он раз за разом наклонялся к нему, чтобы прислушаться. Скорая ползла, как улитка, а парамедики были слишком нерасторопны. Все изменилось, когда они ворвались в приемный покой клиники: бригада сестер и врачей ринулась к каталке, как только ее колеса коснулись асфальта. Артур на ходу раздавал указания, отмахиваясь от санитаров, оттиравших его от Имса. Кажется, его остановил Майлз.

Все закончилось спустя еще пару часов. Кроме разрыва селезенки, обнаружилось еще несколько внутренних повреждений, приведших к внутреннему кровотечению. Повреждения легкого чудом удалось избежать, но на два ребра были наложены специальные скобы для скорейшего заживления. Саму операцию Артур помнил отрывками. За время обучения он ассистировал на десятках подобных, и успел провести дюжину самостоятельных. Сосредоточившись, он действовал на автомате, отключив на время все лишние эмоции. После Майлз одобрительно похлопал его по плечу со словами: «Вы молодец, Артур».

***  
Имс еще лежал в реанимации, а Артур отходил от пережитого с сигаретой в зубах в двадцати метрах от больницы, когда рядом показалась Ариадна.  
– Доктор Брайант, вы были великолепны! – Глаза девушки светились неподдельным восхищением.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Артур, выбрасывая сигарету в урну, и потянулся за следующей.  
– Ребята из скорой сказали, что какой-то мужчина дал им большую спортивную сумку с вещами пациента. Не то чтобы мы в ней рылись... но вы же знаете, мы храним вещи пациентов в подвале и рассортировываем их… – Ариадна запнулась. – Мы нашли его документы. Вам, наверное, будет интересно взглянуть.  
Ариадна протянула ему дорогой, но довольно потрепанный бумажник. Артур на секунду задумался и попытался представить, что именно он там найдет: затертый студенческий, фото подружки, или родителей, или, может быть, даже ребенка... кредитки, водительские права... Разозлившись на самого себя, он выкинул сигарету, почти вырвал из рук девушки портмоне и скомкано поблагодарил ее, дав понять, что хочет остаться один.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, в бумажнике не было никаких фотографий или кредиток. Только несколько сотен наличными, заламинированная карточка – права на вождение в штате Нью-Йорк – и карта медицинской страховки.  
С тонкого пластика на Артура смотрела совсем юная версия того Имса, которого совсем недавно он раскроил и выпотрошил. Вот только имя его было совсем не Имс.

***  
Артур дремал в неудобном кресле для посетителей, когда Имс пришел в себя и пошевелился, задевая трубки, опутывающие его руки. Артур встрепенулся:  
– Не дергайся, – хриплым после сна голосом сказал он и подошел к кровати. – Как самочувствие?  
– Хреново выглядишь, док, – просипел Имс. Артур подал ему стакан с соломинкой, но много выпить не позволил.  
– Ты тоже, – не остался в долгу Артур. – Эдвард.  
Имс напрягся, но Артур быстро положил руку на его запястье:  
– Я же сказал – не дергайся.  
Под настороженным взглядом Имса он попытался собраться с мыслями.  
– Ты придурок, – наконец воскликнул Артур. – Ты чертов придурок, Имс, и я не знаю, как меня угораздило вляпаться во все это дерьмо! Какого черта ты творишь? Тебе жить скучно? Или надоело?!  
– Ты смотришь в нужном направлении, док, но не видишь главного, – Имс все еще пытался справиться со своим голосом. – Мне просто захотелось жить.  
– Имс, с твоим заболеванием ты должен… – начал Артур, но Имс перебил его пылкую речь, монотонно перечисляя:  
– … быть внимательным к своему здоровью, тщательно следить за температурой тела, делать массажи, специальную зарядку, не забывать про тесты и все отмечать в тетради, – с каждой новой фразой Имс раздражался все больше. – Мне талдычили это с детства, понимаешь? Окружили няньками, врачами и повторяли день за днем: «Никакого футбола, Эдвард, ты можешь вывихнуть плечо», «Никаких походов и скаутов! Ты можешь обжечься и не заметить этого!», «Никаких вечеринок, Имс». Я устал, понимаешь? Устал. И когда поступил в колледж – просто ушел из семьи. Какое-то время мы еще поддерживали связь, но потом…  
– О, сбежать – это было очень по-взрослому! У тебя странное понятие о «жить», учитывая, что ты вышел против того верзилы на ринг. Это же форменное самоубийство, Имс! А если бы меня там не было? Да тебя бы выкинули в какую-нибудь канаву, и...  
– Но ты же оказался рядом. Кстати, когда мне можно будет уйти? Я не люблю больницы, – Имс заерзал на кровати.  
– Никогда, – рявкнул Артур, но тут же смягчился. – Когда я посчитаю, что ты здоров. На сращивание твоих ребер уйдет не меньше месяца.  
– Месяц? Лучше сразу убей. Я сбегу, – Уверенно заявил Имс.  
– Сбежишь, как же. Я переломаю тебе ноги и, для верности, прикую к кровати, – прошипел Артур, сердито глядя Имсу в глаза.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь, – усмехнулся Имс.  
– А ты проверь, – мотнул головой Артур, отходя к двери. Бесполезные споры с этим твердолобым вымотали его еще больше, чем сложная операция и ночное дежурство у постели больного. Артуру срочно требовался отдых.  
– Эй, док, – крикнул Имс ему вдогонку. – С чего такое внимание к моей персоне? Рассчитываешь на благодарность от моей семейки?  
Артур застыл на мгновение, затем обернулся к Имсу и недобро усмехнулся:  
– Считай, что ты моя дипломная работа. У тебя такое запоминающееся имя: Эдвард Мередит Смит.

***  
Артур наведывался часто. Каждое утро он являлся на обход своих больных, задавал вопросы интернам, слушал их предложения по лечению, раздавал задания и уходил в ординаторскую. В обед он приходил, чтобы проследить, поел ли Имс и каков у него аппетит. К вечеру он заглядывал снова, чтобы проверить, не свалил ли тот, как обещал. Он обменивался шутками с медсестрами, если заставал их у постели Имса, разговаривал с интернами, когда они были у него в палате, но всегда игнорировал самого Имса.  
К вечеру третьего дня, когда Артур посчитал, что молчание затянулось, и решил заговорить с ним, Имс его опередил.  
– Ты долго собираешься на меня дуться, док? – спросил он, скрестив руки на груди.  
– За что это? – Артур оторвал взгляд от капельницы и подошел к изножью кровати, чтобы взять карту и проверить назначения.  
– А я откуда знаю? Ты со всеми такой милый, – в голосе Имса Артур точно расслышал нотки ехидства и ревности, – а со мной даже парой фраз не обменяешься. Не хочешь узнать, как я себя чувствую?  
– Чтобы это знать, мне достаточно посмотреть в твою медкарту. От тебя все равно никакого толку. Ты мало что чувствуешь, – Артур снова подошел ближе к Имсу и поправил катетер у него на плече.  
– Ошибаешься, – Имс резко схватил Артур за руку и приложил ее к своей шершавой щеке. – Вот это я чувствую. – Видимо, на лице Артура проступили все эмоции разом, потому что Имс ухмыльнулся и продолжил: – И ты тоже.  
– Конечно, я это чувствую, Имс. У меня все в порядке с нервной системой, и я ощущаю любые прикосновения, – нашелся Артур, но ладонь не отнял, позволив Имсу потереться о нее.  
– И все же ты на меня обижен, – ответил Имс, с сожалением выпуская руку Артура из своей.  
– Скорее, рассержен. Я не люблю, когда мне лгут.  
– Я учту на будущее, – Имс лукаво улыбнулся.  
Артур дернул бровью.

– Док, тут скучно! Можно мне хотя бы в коридор выходить? Я же сдохну в одиночестве, – в очередной раз заныл Имс во время утреннего обхода. – Или оставь мне вон того кудрявого парня, – он указал на Юсуфа. – Мы с ним точно поладим!  
– Если ты не заметил, люди здесь работают. И в их обязанности не входит тебя развлекать. Только лечить.  
– Калечить, – пробубнил Имс.  
Но уже через пару часов Артур снова зашел к нему с несколькими журналами и доской для игры в шахматы.  
– Не знал, какие ты предпочитаешь, – протянул он стопку глянца Имсу. – Играешь?  
– Научи меня, – тут же попросил Имс.  
Спустя пару часов Артур взорвался, чуть не сметая фигуры с доски:  
– Ты меня снова обманул! Ты умеешь играть! Ты меня обыгрываешь уже третий раз подряд!  
– Я просто способный ученик, док, – Имс выставил руки ладонями вперед. – А ты вечно где-то в облаках летаешь. О ком задумался, а? Артур?

Тогда Артур не ответил ему, но должен был ответить себе: Имс привлекал его. И не только как пациент с редкой болезнью, но и как… мужчина. Артур отлично помнил тот момент, когда Имс из рядового посетителя превратился в необычный случай, но когда он успел стать объектом его желания и заботы? Артур всячески оттягивал день выписки Имса, и причиной тому была не тревога за его здоровье, а нежелание отпускать его от себя. Решение пришло неожиданно.  
– Имс, у тебя есть наблюдающий врач? – спросил он во время очередной партии в шахматы. Он твердо решил отыграться.  
– В смысле? – не понял Имс, увлеченный игрой. Или, возможно, он делал вид, что увлечен.  
– Когда ты сбежал от родителей, у тебя хватило мозгов найти постоянного врача? – уточнил Артур.  
– Стал бы я тогда по бесплатным клиникам таскаться, – усмехнулся Имс. – Когда я ушел из-под родительского крыла и полностью отказался от их миллионов, мне было не так-то просто прокормить себя, не говоря уже о том, чтобы следить за правильным питанием, температурой и прочим. Я вырос очень тепличным мальчиком, Артур. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько сюрпризов ждало меня на улице.  
– Да уж представляю, – невесело усмехнулся Артур и сделал ход ладьей.  
– Расскажешь? – тут же оживился Имс.  
– В другой раз, – Артур нарочно не поднимал на него глаза, боясь, что под цепким взглядом Имса выложит ему все о своем детстве и погибшем брате.  
– Ловлю на слове, – отозвался Имс и подставил коня под ладью.  
– Ты поддаешься! – возмутился Артур.  
– А ты зануда, – огрызнулся Имс и вернул коня на место. – Шах и мат! – Имс двинул ферзя к беззащитному королю Артура  
– Черт! – выругался Артур. – А как насчет... м-м-м…  
– Реванша?  
– Нет, хотя и это тоже. Но я сейчас не о шахматах. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы наблюдаться у меня? – Артур все-таки решился посмотреть в глаза Имсу, тот ответил не менее серьезным взглядом:  
– Не терпится написать свою дипломную работу, док?  
Артур зло сощурил глаза и сжал кулаки. Всякий раз, когда он делала для Имса что-то… хорошее, тот перечеркивал его старания фразами вроде этой. Неужели он даже мысли не допускал, что Артур может относиться к нему хорошо просто так? Без какой-то гадкой меркантильной подоплеки. Сделав глубокий вдох и посчитав до пяти, он встал и повернулся к двери.  
– Пожалуй, мне пора, – резче, чем хотел, ответил Артур. – Отыграюсь в другой раз.

«Другой раз» случился спустя почти три дня. Артур упорно говорил себе, что занят и именно поэтому не может лишний раз зайти к Имсу. У него накопились карты и больничные листы, которые, вопреки расхожему мнению, сами собой не заполнялись. Кроме того, он обещал подменить доктора Майлза на одном из дежурств – тому нужен был свободный уикенд, годовщина свадьбы все-таки... А потом Артур застал Имса воркующим у кофе-автомата с Юсуфом и Коббом. Те что-то весело рассказывали ему, жестикулируя и приглушая голос.  
– Имс, вернись в палату, пожалуйста, а вы – к своей работе, – разогнал компанию Артур. Для пущего эффекта он свел брови на переносице и сурово посмотрел на своих подчиненных. Интерны тут же исчезли, а Имс продолжал стоять рядом и размешивать дымящееся какао в пластиковом стаканчике.  
– Кто разрешил тебе встать? – строго спросил его Артур.  
– Я разрешил. Три недели прошло, уже можно. Я читал в медицинской энциклопедии, мне Ариадна приносила. Милая девчонка, кстати, трещит только без умолку. И, в основном, о тебе. – Артуру показалось, что Имс прячем ухмылку за стаканчиком.  
– Возвращайся в палату. Пора снимать швы.  
Артур пошел следом, прихватив набор для перевязки.  
Имс скинул больничную рубашку и уставился на Артура.  
– В это трудно поверить, но если ты ляжешь, мне будет намного удобнее, – невозмутимо сказал Артур, жадно разглядывая голого Имса. Его члену это зрелище определенно понравилось. Впрочем, Имс тоже демонстрировал симпатию.  
– Вдохни, – скомандовал Артур, сделал по нитке несколько аккуратных надрезов скальпелем и потянул за узелок. – Вот и все.  
Он отвернулся, к передвижному столику, чтобы снять перчатки, и почувствовал прикосновение к бедру.  
– Артур, – позвал его Имс, и он резко обернулся.  
– Почему ты такой трудный? – спросил Имс, приблизившись к нему вплотную. Артур первым сократил крошечное расстояние между их лицами, приласкав его губы кончиком языка. Имс тут же начал стаскивать с него одежду, стараясь не разорвать поцелуй.  
– Я уже не знал, как тебе прозрачнее намекнуть, что хочу тебя, – пробормотал Имс в шею Артуру, развязывая его галстук.  
– Вообще-то ты мой пациент, и сюда могут войти, – невпопад ответил Артур, высвобождая руки из халата.  
– Тем интереснее, правда? – Имс чмокнул его в губы и упал на колени, расстегивая ремень.  
– Имс, тебе еще противопоказаны активные действия, – Артур задыхался от ощущения горячих рук на своем теле. Едва совладав с собой, он отступил от Имса на пару шагов, но только чтобы дотянуться до двери и защелкнуть замок. – Встань с пола и ляг в постель.  
– Да как же тебя заткнуть? – возмутился Имс, стаскивая с приблизившегося Артура брюки и трусы, и, не придумав ничего оригинальнее, обвел головку его члена языком и взял в рот. Артур тихо вздохнул.  
Имс ласкал его торопливо и жадно: то полностью заглатывая и принимая в горло, то выпуская изо рта, чтобы провести по стволу рукой или языком.  
– Имс, да сделай ты это нормально! – не выдержал Артур, имея в виду, что хочет, наконец, кончить, но Имс все понял по-своему.  
Выпустив член изо рта, он лег на бок на кровать и похлопал рядом с собой. Артур удивленно заморгал.  
– Она слишком узкая, по-другому мы не поместимся. К тому же, кое-кто запретил мне активные действия, – пояснил Имс, и Артур тут же лег рядом, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Он жадно припал к его губам, вылизывал небо, и никак не мог оторваться, только сейчас понимая, как же сильно ему этого хотелось: целовать Имса, прижиматься к нему голым телом, ощущать его руки на себе и в себе. В себе?  
– Имс, ты что творишь? – получился полустон, потому что как раз в этот момент Имс согнул палец и попытался протолкнуть глубже.  
– А на что это похоже? – спросил тот. – Ты же не думал, что мы сейчас потремся друг о друга, подрочим, как подростки, и на этом все закончится?  
Артур нервно хихикнул в шею Имсу.  
– Серьезно? Ну нет, так не пойдет, – Имс сильнее прижал Артура к себе и сделал пару круговых движений пальцем внутри него.  
Сам Артур ласкал твердый член Имса и все пытался сообразить, войдет в него этот монстр или нет, потому что в руках он казался просто огромным.  
– А ты точно это чувствуешь? – вдруг спросил Артур, после того как несколько раз провел ладонью по стволу Имса.  
– Очень даже хорошо чувствую, поверь мне, – сбивчиво ответил Имс. – Перевернись-ка. «Ложечки» – не самая моя любимая поза, зато сейчас она самая подходящая.  
– У меня есть идея получше, – подумав ответил Артур, нажимая на плечо Имса. – Но перевернуться придется тебе.  
Устроив Имса на спине, Артур аккуратно оседлал его, плотно обхватив его бедра ногами. Одной рукой он упирался в подушку, другой попытался обхватить оба члена. Имс жадно сжал его ягодицы и потянулся за поцелуем. Жарко лаская его рот, Имс плавил кожу горячими прикосновениями, толкался в ладонь и шумно дышал, сдерживая стоны.  
– Погоди, погоди немного, – оторвался от него Артур. – Так ничего не выйдет. Слишком сухо, – дыхания едва хватало на короткие фразы.  
Имс, облизнув запекшиеся губы, просунул руку под подушку и вытащил несколько блестящих конвертиков со смазкой и презервативами.  
– Откуда? – удивленно моргнул Артур.  
– Господи, мы в больнице или где? Они у вас тут везде растыканы! Социальная реклама «Жизнь без СПИДа». Хватит болтать, – возмутился Имс.  
Он ловко разорвал один из глянцевых прямоугольников и выдавил содержимое прямо на свой член, смазка из второго растеклась по его ладони. Приподнявшись на локте, он мягко прикоснулся губами к соску Артура, обхватил его горячий член и лихорадочно зашептал:

– Давай, док, не тормози.  
Артур двинул рукой по стволу Имса, одновременно толкаясь в его кулак. Ему едва удавалось удерживать равновесие: от напряжения бедра подрагивали, а рука, на которую он опирался, подламывалась в локте. Имс водил губами и языком по груди, оставляя влажные следы. Второй рукой он все-таки добрался до задницы Артура нетерпеливо надавливая пальцами на вход.  
– Хорошо, как хорошо, – шептал Артур в полузабытье.  
Имс сильнее сжал его член, ускорил движения кулаком, разгоняя по телу пьянящий жар. Зрачки в глазах Имса полностью перекрыли радужку, в них плескалась жажда, огнем горело почти звериное безумие. Артур поймал его взгляд, и на секунду показалось, что он тонет, захлебывается собственными ощущениями. Где-то внутри, в солнечном сплетении, извергался вулкан, горячей лавой растекалось по венам жгучее желание кончить. Артур закусил губу и подался навстречу движениям руки. Его собственная ладонь действовала будто отдельно от него, то оглаживая головку члена Имса, то с нажимом опускаясь вниз к самому основанию.  
– Имс, – резко вдохнул Артур и выгнулся дугой, сильнее сжимая край подушки. Несколькими мгновениями после, его локоть все-таки надломился, и он почти рухнул на Имса, рискуя снова сломать только-только сросшиеся ребра.  
Одной рукой Имс поглаживал его взмокшую спину, другую вытирал о край простыни.  
– Неплохо, весьма неплохо, – выдохнул он в шею Артура, устраивая его на своем здоровом боку. – А когда мы займемся нормальным сексом?  
Артур фыркнул, проведя рукой по еще воспаленному шраму. Торопиться никуда не хотелось, накатывалась приятная расслабленность.  
– Когда вставать без боли сможешь весь ты, а не только отдельные части твоего тела, – лениво ответил Артур.  
– То есть только после выписки? – уточнил Имс.  
– И в нормальной, не больничной, кровати, – Артур приподнялся на локте и строго посмотрел в расслабленное лицо Имса.  
– Договорились, док. А как ты относишься к свиданию после первого секса?  
Вместо ответа Артур мягко поцеловал пухлые губы Имса и лукаво улыбнулся.


End file.
